Be My Maid
by loveless17
Summary: This is my fist fanfic so sorry it its bad.Any way Chrona is a spy for Medusa and end up being a maid for Kid-Kun.rated T for Ragnarok language.May change rating later. D
1. Chapter 1

** Be My Maid**

" _But what if they find out_?" mumbled a small pink headed teen ,whit a worried look in her dark blue eyes. " Medusa-sama"

"_They wont find out, Chrona, your my spy now go._" she glared.

"_Hai Medusa-sama_." she whispered before leaving the room ,and headed to Death City.

In Death City

She stared up at the huge castle.

I'm here so ...How am I suppose to get in.?

"_Hey are applying for the prince's maid slot. Here come whit me_!"

"_Wait! What!_" I was to late a girl whit blond hair in 2 pigtails dragged me inside the castle.

"_I'm Maka_." by the way. Who are you?"

"_Chrona_."

"_Cool name now hurry you don't want to keep the prince waiting_."

"_I don't know how to deal whit this_."

**( Hai = Yes)**


	2. Me a Maid!

_**Chap.2**_

I own _**NOTHING!**_

_

* * *

_

"Hey I found someone for the job she"s perfect!" Maka yelled as soon as we got inside. "Marie-sensai!"

"I'm coming!" sang a voice from somewhere.

Then a woman step out from a door besides us.

She had blond hair, an eye patch on her left eye, and was wearing a yellow/black maid uniform. She looked at me.

"So you want to be shinigami son's maid?"

"Well um.......yes."

"OK! Lets get you ready!" She pushed me into the room she came out of. "Maka change into your uniform to Soul-kun is waiting."

"Can't he ever give me a break!" she followed us into the room.

_**--------An Hour Later-----------**_

"Aw~ you look so cute!" both of them stared at me.

"Th-th-thanks." I looked into the mirror that was placed in fount of me. I had a black and white uniform on. It looked like an ordinary maid uniform except it had a skull in the middle of the chest.

"Ok, lets go meet him." she showed me around the castle. Then we finally arrived to his room. She was about to open the door when someone step out. He had black hair with Three stripes on the left side and some piercing yellow and brown eyes.

Oh....This is death the kid Sinigami-samas son."

"So she's my new maid?"

"Yes sir. She is her name is Crona."

"Well then." he toke my hand and kissed it lightly. "Please take care of me _Crona._" he looked up.

"YOU FREAKEN BASTERD GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER!!" everyone looked up.

"Ragnarok!"


	3. Meet Ragnarok

"Ragnarok!" Then he popped out of my back.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" he punched him away from me. Sending poor kid flying.

"What Is That Thing!" Dam dose it pack a punch. He thought to him self.

"Sorry this is Ragnarok." I said while trying to help him up. "Ragnarok! Look, now he has a bloody nose I don't know how to deal with a bloody nose!"

"It's not my fault he's a pervert." Ragnarok grumbled.

"I'm so sor-"

"No it's OK. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." he said as he wiped the blood off his face.

"What! I'm not this retarded little bitch boyfriend!"

"Well, then why did you get so~ mad when I kissed her hand?" kid challenged.

"That's because.....I was put in her body to protect her!" he yelled back.

"Oh and whats so dangerous about me. I am a sorta like prince after all."

"Why you little shinigami if I had my own body I would-"

"Would what?" he leaned over me.

"Ragnarok shut up! If you keep fighting I'll have a headache. I don't know how to deal with headaches." It was quite. "Wh-wh-when d-d-did Maira-sensa leave?"

"I don't know.....Well lets get to work."

"Hai" he motion me to come in the room. I stared in _aw _as he closed the door.

"Well let's fix that hair of yours first."

"What!?"


	4. My hair?

Sorry that it's been for ever since I wrote. I just got internet on the 1 of August.

Also I keep losing these notes! And I can't take credit for all the story the middle ending was made by my friend MakenshiCrona.

Please enjoy.

Peace!

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean f-f-f-fix my hair. She said while turning around. But she found the shinigami's face a little closer than she expected. "Epp!" she squeaked causing the smaller boy to jump on top of her and fall right on the bed.

They just stared each one another for a while. Before she could stop it the sensation of Ragnarok appeared. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Crona!" yelled a chibi Ragnarok. "Now you're even trying to rape her! I though you said you were price like! No dignity at all shame on you Shinigami! Shame!"

"I wasn't trying to rap her I was just goanna-"

"Oh you don't fool me shinigami. I know exactly what goes through that retarded little brain of yours pervert. Now let her go of her!"

"Why should I! You're not the boss of me!

"Well I'm Cronas boss, and I'm telling her to leave!

"You can't leave because I have Crona pinned to the bed!"

"Ha! Prof! Pervert! The shinigami's son is a pervert~"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oi there's someone in the mirror." (Yes you are!)They turned there heads slowly. In the mirror was Shinigami-sama himself still in waving position.

"Father?" Kid eye's widen.

"Son?" Shinigami stayed still

"Dad its not what it looks like um…"

"So…this is the new maid?"

"Y-y-y-yes." He studded.

"Oh…..well ok have fun." And with that said shinigami-sama disappeared.

"Wh-what do you mean h-h-have fun?" I whimpered, to late.

"It means he's goanna rape you!" piped Ragnarok from behind me.

"Shut up Ragnarok!" I said, tears running down my face, "I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Well do you plan to get off of her you little pervert?" grumbled Ragnarok.

"Yes, sorry Crona." Kid said standing up. "Here let me help you." He tried to help me up, but Ragnarok kept hitting him. So after some complains from Ragnarok and a little help from kid I was finally up.

"Ok…um…let me show you your room." He pointed to his left. "That will be your room. The other door on the right is the restroom you don't mind that right…..Crona."

"What?"

"I said do you mind that there's only one restroom in here and it's in my room?"

"Oh…n-n-no." Wow, he has really weird eyes. They have little ring like things in them. I wonder if I can count them. One two three four-

"Crona."

"Um…yes."

"Could you get me something to eat? I'm getting hungry." He laughed nervously.

"Yes….um...wh-what would you like?"

"Well anything you can make."

"Ok….wait…um.."

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I…ca…can…t"

"You can't~"

"Cook! Please don't hurt me I –I-I could always learn." I pleaded covering my head with tears running down my face.

_KID PROV_

"It's Ok I'm not goanna hurt you." I tried to comfort her but she seemed to get even more scared the closer I got. "Well….I guess Maka can teach you. Can you go find her?"

"Yes."

"Knowing Soul he's probable hungry to, so you may find her in the kitchen."

"Ok."

"I watched her leave. "Her hair still bothers me…..I'll have to do something about it later."

Yeah sorry I haven't updated this in a _**Long**_ time….Sorry

Please rr

Thank you


	5. Kid

_**Crona Prov**_

"Um...Ragnarok where the kitchen?"

"How am I suppose to know! I don't live here!Ask her."

"Maka!" She turned around a worried look on her face. "Your not leave are you!"

"N-n-n-no...why."

"Well...kid tends to get to people. With his OCD or...his OCD tantrum."

"Wh-wh-whats OCD?"

"It's obsessive computation disorder. In his case he wants every thing to be symmetrical and if it's not...lets just say...it's bad to be around him. That's why all his maids quit after the first pay."

"Oh...I don't think I'll know how to deal with that."

"Please Crona you have to deal with it!" She fell to the floor. "I don't think I could deal with him any more!" She got up. "Really you just have to show him he has limits. He has to learn that he can't get everything he wants. He needs someone to discipline him. Maybe you can even do it."

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll t-t-try my best M-M-M-Maka."

"Thank you Crona!...Then what are you doing here?"

"Cause he tried to rape her."Ragnarok put in with a grin. "Oh yeah he's a pervert alright."

"Crona...could you excuse me for a moment...I'll be back."

"O-"

"SLAM!" Maka closed the door to Kid's room.

"-k-kay." After a mini explosion Maka came out of ki;s room with a satisfied face.

"Okay where were you going again."

"T-t-t-t-to the Ki-kitchen"

"Okay it's this way."

"Um...M-M-Maka..."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't know how to c-cook."

"Well now's the time to learn." Sh e led me to the kitchen. "What were you going to make?"

"Um..."

"In that case lets start with something simple like...a salad. First we start with getting the ingredients out."

-While there in the kitchen-

_**Kid Prov**_

"Ow my head...seriously what kind of maid hits a master." Kid rubbed his swollen head. "Where's _my_ maid anyway?...I'm hungry!" I sat on my bed. "Really if she's a maid she should know how to cook." I sighed. "She better be good in bed." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Y-y-y-y-you food's ready." She held a tray with a salad and water on it.

"Do you really expected me to eat this unsymmetrical garbage." I looked at the food with pure disgust. The salad was uneven it looked like someone just shock thee ingredients together.

"Um...r-r-right." She turned around doing something. "This?" the food was organized like a rose.

"It's still garbage. Might as well throw it in the trash."

"Um.." She turned around again. "How's this?" It looked just like me.

I fainted as blood spat out of my mouth and eye's.

"I'm so sorry!" She turned to back fix it. "This?" I looked up half dead...half. It was a Shinigami skull.

"That's good." I went to sit on the table. "Well aren't you gonna feed me? Or do expect me to get my hands dirty?" I waited.

"Um...okay." She slowly began to feed me.

"Do you want me to choke or something! Give me some dame water...Idiot!" She flinched.

"S-sorry!"

"Hump" I crossed my arms. "You should be...after all I could kill you for that...but" I cupped her chin. Forcing he to look into my eyes. "I might let this pass if you'd remove that outfit of yours."

"Um..." After a while she slowly pulled one sleeve down.

"Just kidding." She looked at me her eyes watery. "Doesn't look like there's much there anyway." I patted her flat chest. "Yup nothing there what so ever." I walked away from her scared face. "Don't worry I won't do anything in till their bigger...Come on let's go see what my father wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes...Kid."

I stopped, "Kid?...Last time I checked your were my maid." I growled. "Your nothing more than that! Your lower than a regular person! Your like a dog!" I threw the plate of food on the floor. "Just a scum! Your only here for the pay! Looking for money you little whore? Know your place!" She scurried to the corner.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"What are you doing? Clean it up this instant! Don't run into a corner! When your done feel free to leave!" I Slammed the door shut and signed behind the door as I heard her quiet sobs. "Sorry Crona." I mumbled. As I walked past her entering my father's room. "Come on lets go." She wiping away her tears.

"Did you need me father?" I sat down Crona stood behind me.

"Ah yes, Crona go ahead and take a seat."

She looked at me asking for permission. I nodded. "O-okay."

_**Crona prov**_

"I have serous business to talk to you about."

"And what may it be Honorable Father?"

"We need to get you-"

"Married." Kid sighed leaning on his right hand. "I already told you that I don't plan to get married any time soon."

"Kid! Your over a decade old!"

"I don't want to marry an old lady."

"Really, your the old one." The mask sighed rubbing it's mask. "Look Kid-"I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my leg. "Your old...you need to settle down.-" His hand kept going up pushing the fabric up as his hand slid under it.

"Are you listening kid?"

"Yeah." He mumbled looking plainly at his hand that was under my skirt.

"_Really you just have to show him he has limits." He has to learn that he can't get everything he wants." _Maka's word rang threw my head. His hand kept going up. "_He needs someone to discipline him." _I grabbed his hand putting it back on his lap.

"Kid! At least act like your listening!"

"Oh, sorry father did you say something?"

"Here are your options." He handed Kid some pictures of some pretty girls. "Spirit picked them out. Please try to pick one. You don't have to marry them now but, at least get to know one of them before you throw those away." He walked threw the mirror. "I will be seeing you tomorrow." He disappeared.

"Crona throw these away." he handed me the pictures. Walking back to his room. _"Maybe you can even do it." _"Maybe I can teach him...just...maybe." I went into the room. "M-m-master.." He was sitting on the chair besides the table.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I-I-I want you to consider one of these girl!" I unconsciously slammed them on the table flinching at my own action.

"Why should I? You not the boss of me!" He put his feet on the table ignoring the pictures.

"Your father ordered you to do this!"

"What's the difference! Ether way they only care about the money! That's the same thing she did! There pack their bags and leave! Women only care about money! That's the only thing they want. There all the same!And You'll probably do it soon too!"

"Wh-wh-wh-what's money?"

"Quit playing dumb! You a girl you should know what's money!"

"I don't...my mother kept me in a room all my life...She told me to come here...I really don't know." I kept looking at my shoes.

He started laughing. Hard in of to fall off his chair.

"Um...wh-what's so funny?"

"You are!" He laughed holding his stomach. "Okay let's make a deal." He said after his laughing fit.

"Wh-what is it?"He pulled me into the bed. His hips was between my legs.

"_Persuade_ me Crona."

"Um..." It was a quiet for a while.

"Where did _all_ that courage go?Hm?" He got up holding my hand in place. So i wouldn't get off. "Just make me say yes." he whispered into my ear.

"M-m-m-master...do you like symmetry?"

"I do."

"Do you like your father?"

"Not so much."

"Do you like your mother?"

"...I hate her..." His bangs covered his eyes.

"Would you like to rape Crona." Ragnarok popped out.

He smirked, "As soon as she grows a bit."

"You little scum."

"Watch your language you little blob."

"Why should I?"

"Your talking to Shinigami here."

"What's the difference I'm still talking to a bitch."

"Crona please remove this thing from my presence!"

"Shut up Shinigami! Your annoying!"

"Crona. Make him go away!" He whined.

"Aw is little kid getting bulled?" Ragnarok laughed.

"Go away...Crona." He growled.

Ragnarok hit his head.

"Crona! He just hit me!"

"And I'll hit you again if I feel like it!"

"Crona! He's being mean to me!"

"You little baby."

"Crona -"

"Would you like to cut my hair!" I said.

"Yes!"

"Ha ha loser." Ragnarok sneered.

"Good...Pick one." I put the pictures in front of his face smiling for the first time.

"Why you little cheater...fine." He looked at the pictures. "What if I don't like how they look."

"T-t-t-to bad th-then."

"Aw~ Please Crona~ I don't wanna meet any of them~!" He said in a whinny voice.

"Pick one."

"Crona~" He continued.

"N-n-n-no."

"Fine." He looked at the pictures. "Meanie." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Nothing bad about you."I lightly hit his head. "OW!"

"That's mean..Master you shouldn't act like that."

"Bitch."

"Wack!"

"Fine fine...um...This one."

"Okay..Her name is Kim."

"Yeah...what ever."

"We'll meet her tomorrow."

"What? Why!"

"Master, you dad wants you to at least meet one."

"Wow you got a mean one didn't you? _Master_ or should you be calling her master?" Ragnarok laughed.

"Go away Ragnarok."

"Fine I don't wanna be around you people anyway." He went back in.

"Crona go get me some water I'm thirsty."

"Okay." She got to the door before I yelled.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes, Master." She jumped running to the kitchen.

"Master?...Crona my Master...hm.." I smirked as unholy thoughts passed through my head.

"Master..." Crona head popped behind the door. "Did you want water?"

"No I wanted apple juice!"

"B-b-b-b-but there's none..."

"Do you think I care go to the store and get some!"

"Okay." She disappeared.

"I wonder how long it'll ta-"

"Here's your juice."

"Na~, I don't feel like it anymore." I threw it in the trash. "Go get me some...orange juice."

"Okay." She ran out the door.

"There's none."

"Go to the store Idiot!"

"Now what was I do-"

"Here." She was back.

"I said I wanted apple juice!"

"But you said-"

"Go get me apple juice!"

"Okay."

"Oh right I was just gonna-"

"Here." She held out the apple juice.

"Idiot! I said I wanted apples! Not apple juice!"

"But-"

"Go gets some!"

"Okay!"

"Now I was gonna look through her stu-"

"Here." She held out an apple.

"I like green apples!"

"Sorry." She disappeared again.

"Where's her bag...I thought sh-"

"Here you go." There was a green apple in her hand.

"I like the big red juicy ones!"

"But you said-"

"Who cares what I said! Go get them in the town store besides this town! And hurry up!" She ran out the door.

"That should keep her busy." I walked to her room. "Where's he bag?" I looked around.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at her voice. "Crona your back..." I sighed sitting back down on my bed. "Feed me." She held out the apple. As I chewed into it pouting.

"M-m-master...Soul-sama said he wanted to talk to you."

"And dose it look like I care?"

"M-m-master please eat with your mouth closed." She cleaned my face with a napkin. "You look bad doing that." I bit down on her finger. "Master!"

"Oh, sorry I thought it was the apple." She held the apple out again.

I continued eating the apple. "Do you know why he wants me?"

"No Maka didn't say. Master your mouth."

"I'm full throw it away." I laid down on my bed. "Crona, what do you think about marriage?"

"I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

"Then why are you forcing me into it?"

"I'm not forcing you to marry someone. I'm forcing you to meet someone."

"Are you married Crona?"

"No."

"Hm...I need to go to the bathroom."

"Um...it's over there." I got off the bed.

"Come with me." I walked into the bathroom. Standing at the toilet. "Unzip my pants."

"What? W-w-w-why?"

"Because I need to go to the rest room." I waited for a while. "Do you want me to shit on myself."

"N-n-n-no."

"Then unzip my pants!"

She slowly got on the floor. Her hand slowly getting closer to the zipper.

"Forget it I'll do it myself." I pushed her out of the way. "I don't wanna shit myself." She quickly got out of the restroom closing the door behind her. "She's no fun."

"Master it's getting late you should go to bed." She said as I got out.

"Is it eight already?"

"Yes sir, go to sleep."

"Good night Crona."

"Good Night Master."She walked back to her room.

"Where's my good night Kiss?"

"Good Night Master." She closed the door behind her.

_**Crona Prov.**_

I was about to change into my normal dress. When I heard a tap at my window making me jump. "Eruka?" The frog witch was at the window I let her in. "What are you ding here?"

"Medusa wanted me to make sure you doing your job. So have you found it yet?"

"No...I'm sorry."

"Well you better hurry Medusa's getting inpatient."

"But it's barley been a day."

"You know her...So have you found anything about the scrawny Shinigami?"

"Yeah, he's has OCD, hates his mother, has to get married, and I don't think he likes Soul-sama."

"Okay, Medusa said to try to get information out of him."

"How?"

"Well...you need to seduce it out of him."

"You want this thing to do that!" Ragnarok can out.

"Shh, Ragnarok Kid's sleeping."

"Right what ever."

"Anyway you have to hurry and find out where-"

"Crona!" Kid yelled from his room.

"Shit." Ragnarok slipped inside.

"Good luck Crona." The frog jumped out the window.

"Crona! Are you deft or something? Get your ass over here!"

"C-c-coming!" I closed the door behind me. "Yes Master?"

_**Kid Prov**_

"Crona my bed's cold...Warm it up for me."

"...How do I do that?..."

"Easy just take off your clothes and get under the covers." He smirked.

"Can't I keep my clothes on?"

"Do you dare disobey your Master?"

"N-n-no." She toke off the skull from the dress.

"Everything has to come off Crona." I waited for her to take it off. Staring at her.

"Symmetry!" She pointed behind me.

"Where?" I turned around. When I looked back Crona was already under the covers. Curled up in a ball. "That's no fair Crona." I slid my hand under the blanket. Drawing symmetrical designs on the leg. She trembled with my touch. "I wanted to see." My hand went up touching her thigh.

"Master please keep you hand to yourself." She pulled my hand away.

"But I'm so cold" I hugged her bring her into my chest. "Hug me I wanna be warm." He nuzzled into her back. "Please I promise I won't look." She turned her head around as I gave her puppy eyes.

"F-f-fine." She turned around as I curled up in her chest. "Master!"

"I won't look...I...just wanna be warm." I hugged her. I smiled when I felt her arm wrap around me. _So this is what it like with a mother?_

_-N_ext Morning._-_

I woke up. Seeing no Crona I walked into her bedroom. "Crona?"

Love:Where did she go? Has she left for good? Please review if you wanna know.


End file.
